Let Go
by subseeker
Summary: Dean comforts Roman after losing the title at SS 2015. Smut ensues. One-shot, first time.


Here, have some post Survivor Series Ambreigns smut y'all ;)

* * *

The small lamp on the bedside table was barely enough to force the shadows back to the corners of the room, its fuzzy light threatening to be swallowed by the lingering darkness. Yet it was still enough to see. It could have been a nice sight, Roman in only boxers and his tan skin shimmering softly over bulky muscles in the weak light. Could have. But it wasn't. The evidence of this night that should have never ended like it had destroyed the beautiful image. There were bruises on that strong and seemingly indestructible body. And worse... there were bruises on his soul.

Dean was watching. Roman. His best friend, his brother. His soul mate. Watched him sitting there on the edge of the bed with his forearms braced on his knees, hands dangling between them while staring into nothing. Watched him sitting like this for almost an hour now, unnoticed.

Too long.

Slipping out from under the duvet, he slowly crossed the short distance and the rather cool air sent a chill throughout his body as it touched his skin. His gaze never leaving his friend but remaining unanswered. Only as he knelt down in front him, Roman looked up at him.

Sad eyes. Weary eyes.

Empty eyes.

They had done it again, had betrayed him, had hurt him, leaving him aching once more. Like so often. Too often.

Seeing Roman like this, it pained Dean. It had planted a simmering rage in him long ago already because there was nothing he could do to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

For a long moment they only looked at each other, the quietness around them so thick that it was almost graspable while the shadows seemed to close in on them.

Though he would have wanted that win, too, he had been happy for Roman. Seeing the happiness on his face as he'd been holding the belt in his hands finally, _finally_ , how could he have ever not been happy for him?

"Ro," he whispered, laying a hand on the other man's forearm.

A slight twitch around the full lips was the only response he got.

It wasn't the physical pain but the one in his soul that wore Roman down bit by bit, slowly but mercilessly.

"Ro..." he repeated quietly, lifting his hand to the other man's face to brush a few black strands out of it.

The handsome features were tense, strained and as weary as his eyes.

Roman closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, pressing his cheek against Dean's palm.

 _Heal me._

And God knew Dean would if he only knew how because sometimes being a friend just wasn't enough, was it? He could listen and give words of comfort, could lay a hand on the bruises and try to ease the physical pain somehow but that wasn't enough anymore.

"I'm sorry..." Roman barely even whispered yet it was loud in the quietness.

"Why? There's nothing to be sorry for," Dean replied quietly, soothing.

"I failed..."

 _I lost the title. I let them screw me over again. I wasn't strong enough._

 _I failed... you..._

"Ro? C'mon, look at me," Dean urged gently, giving his friend a tiny smile of which he hoped that it looked as encouraging as he wanted it to. "You did great tonight. You haven't failed. Don't even think that."

Big words... knowing he would have felt and thought just the same if their positions were reversed.

The smile he got in response was just as empty as Roman's eyes were. And he wondered how much more his brother had left to put up against the betrayals, the punishments, the hate... the disappointment and the hurt, the frustration until the shadows in him would dim the golden fire that made him shine and take over.

Dean's palm felt oddly empty as he drew back, climbing onto the bed to kneel behind Roman. There was a low hum as he began to massage the tense shoulders, digging into the thick muscles as he allowed his fingers to wander down the broad back and back up, over the shoulders and to his neck but the tenseness faded only slowly, draining off of the other man in heavy sighs and tiny moans.

And it brought Dean's mind to a place that it shouldn't be going to right now because all the time he had fought to keep that door closed, to keep that want, that craving for more locked away. There had always been a sexual tension humming between them, there all the time somehow but silenced in a mutual, unspoken agreement.

More...? _More_. Shoved into some dark corner of their friendship, door closed and locked.

But now... it was surfacing again.

Inching closer, he let his hands travel down the strong flanks while resting his forehead against the black mane, wrapping his arms around his friend as he breathed the familiar scent.

A whisper. His name. Fingers, diving into his hair and wrapping around his wrist to pull his arm tighter around the massive frame as if Roman wanted to wrap himself up in Dean. His skin pricked where Roman touched him. The broad chest was rising and falling quickly under fast but shallow breaths. All those feelings, those emotions running wild, needing an outlet.

People out there were rumoring them to be more than just friends anyway, right...? So it didn't make a difference and it was what he could do, wasn't it? Luring Roman's mind away from those dark thoughts and to a place where he could forget. Where they both could forget. They could as well give in to it now, even if it was only for one night.

Gingerly his free hand wandered further down over smooth skin and tempting abs... briefly pausing as his fingertips reached the waistband of Roman's boxers. A silent question. He could hear the other man's breath hitch, before the hand that had been cupping Dean's head dropped to his hand, covering it... leading it under the thin fabric and that last bit down to cover Roman's dick, the hot flesh already hard as Dean wrapped his fingers around it.

Giving the twitching member a tentative stroke, he was rewarded with a stuttering groan that surged straight down to his own cock, feeling himself grow hard, too. More delicious groans were breathed as he began to pump the hard flesh in his hand, joined by a surprised and torn little sound of his own as Roman reached back, palming him through his boxers.

It wasn't enough though. This... it wasn't enough... and Roman was holding back...

Bringing his mouth to the other man's ear, he breathed: "Let go."

"Dean..."

A plea.

"It's okay," he panted, pressing a kiss to the corner of the square jaw. "I've got you, Ro." _I'm here to catch you when you fall. I am here for you._ " I can take it. Just... just let go..."

The last word had barely left his mouth as he felt something shift in the bit of air between them. Then... a hard push that sent him back on the bed... and a blink later he found himself lying flat on his back with his hands pinned to the mattress above his head and the last piece of clothes being ripped off of his body. Roman was hovering over him, holding his wrists down with one hand while the other one closed around his jaw and with a growl he smashed their lips together. Teeth clicked and Roman used the gasp Dean released as he bit down hard on his bottom lip to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Dean's mouth. This _kiss_ , it was fierce, brutal. Full of frustration and too long pent-up anger.

The broad frame above him, the weight pressing down on him, smothering him and those things Roman was causing in him were like a vortex that pulled him in, thrilled him, sending jolts of heat right to his cock. The kiss broke suddenly, just long enough for Roman to slicken two fingers up with saliva, before he claimed Dean's mouth again and swallowed down Dean's pained little moan as the fingers were shoved into his unprepared ass. Faintly Dean's mind noticed the other man's cock twitch in anticipation.

Willing his body to relax, he pushed back against the fingers that moved in him, fucked him... curling inside of him, seeking for that very spot while his mouth was ravished mercilessly, stealing a breath he didn't have. His long, deep moan as Roman found his sweet spot got lost between their sealed lips.

The events had left him raw to his own emotions, to the sensations this side of Roman caused in him and he couldn't even find a word for them... all he knew was that he had never felt anything like this before. It was unfurling a hunger, bright and devouring, one that had been ignored for much too long.

And then suddenly his mouth was free again and the heavy weight was lifted from him as Roman shifted above him and pushed his legs further apart. His eyes were deep and dark, black almost. The emotions which were lying in them now were raw, burning and it drew Dean in, set him on fire.

His heart was hammering against his chest, his blood buzzing in his ears while he tried to draw in precious air. He watched as Roman spit on his hand and slicked his cock up before positioning himself between Dean's legs.

Grey met blue. And with a forceful thrust, Roman buried himself to the hilt. Another pained moan passed Dean's lips, his body instantly clenching around the throbbing flesh, feeling Roman pulling out again, only to slam back into him hard. The pain was sharp and hot and somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind a voice whispered that he would be bleeding after this but it was wiped away as Roman set for a hard pounding, finding his sweet spot again immediately... almost as if he _knew_ his body…

It should have scared Dean. But it didn't. He was too lost, too far from caring and all he could do was pushing back to meet every thrust, wanting _more_.

"Faster… shit, Ro harder... fuck me harder..." he heard himself moan as the pain faded, his body quivering under the force of their mating and Roman complied, lifting one of Dean's legs on his shoulder and picking up the pace, pushing in roughly… slamming in to the base with every thrust.

The hand on his wrists let go... only to find down to his neck. Those strong fingers curling around it firmly, the hold getting tighter and tighter until his breathing was nothing more than a weak rasp. His own hands came down, not to the hand on his neck though but to that firm body above him, to hard, flexing muscles and velvet hair, touching, mapping and feeling as much as possible, holding on to anchor himself. Dragging his nails over the sweat slicked skin hard enough to leave angry red marks, he wrapped his other leg around the thick waist, arching up against him to gain as much contact as possible.

Jolts of electricity surged throughout him and waves of hot pleasure were pumping through his veins. That fire Roman lit up in him, it coiled up in his belly and crawled up his spine.

The air between them was filled with breathy noises, with moans and groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Soon the bright hot pleasure coursed through him in merciless tides which carried him closer and closer to his release. Everything narrowed on this moment, on that hard body moving against him, in him, on the jolts of lust that spread throughout him... on those eyes above him which were darker than the night yet bright with the same fire that was devouring him.

Too soon he felt his body began to tingle under the pleasure but Roman was right there with him, the movements of his hips becoming erratic as he leaned in to seal his lips over Dean's once more while his hand let go of Dean's neck, closing around his abandoned cock to pump it hard a few times in the rhythm of his thrusts... sending him over the edge. With a whorish, drawn-out moan Dean came hard, spurting his cum over both their stomachs as the pleasure within him unfurled, flooding him... ripping in a full body shudder through him.

His body clenched tightly around the hard flesh that kept driving into him... and it dragged Roman over the edge with him. With one last thrust Roman buried himself deep in Dean's body and the broken moan that tore from his lips echoed through Dean's mind, sending a shiver down his spine that fused into the waves of his lust.

His leg slipped from Roman's shoulder and his arms found around the broad back as the other man settled down on him, resting his head on Dean's chest. He felt fingers tracing lazy, loving trails on his skin and for a long moment they remained like this, frozen in time, trying to catch their breaths while waves of the aftermath washed over them both.

He didn't know how much time had passed when Roman moved, stretching up to place a soft kiss to his lips and a _thank you_ was breathed against them. Their eyes met and it was now that Dean realized that he had closed them somewhere within the past minutes. There was no trace left of that emptiness and all those bad things which had been lingering in those silver orbs, replaced by an achingly soft and happy glow and Dean wanted it to remain there, forever, wanted to make sure that it would. He needed to. Maybe he couldn't give him that goddamn belt, couldn't give him that fucking title, couldn't give much at all but... his heart...

But it belonged to Roman already anyway, didn't it? For what felt like the beginning of time? Yet it was still unvoiced and his heart was still unclaimed and so he would give it to him all over again now, holding it out to him.

"I know I'm no prize but I'm yours if you want me," he breathed, his eyes never leaving the liquid silver orbs.

If possible the glow in the beautiful eyes softened even more... and he wanted to drown in them, wanted to fall deeper and deeper and never again emerge from their depth. His heart, it ran faster as he lifted a hand to the handsome face, running his fingertips down a stubbly cheek... and it stumbled as Roman turned his face a little more into the touch and breathed a kiss to his digits as they reached his lips.

Lips which lightened up with a smile as soft as his eyes were.

Yeah, he'd had to leave the win for the title to someone else tonight but now as he was holding the man who owned his heart in his arms, the prize that Roman was giving him was far more precious and worth than anything else in this world could ever be.

A kiss to his lips, sweet and claiming... and a low rumble raining down on him, warm like summer rain as Roman replied: "And I'm yours..."

The three words? To say them was too soon, wasn't it? Was there a need to put a label on it now? No... It was there, that feeling and it was enough for him if it was enough for Roman, too.

"Mine," Dean breathed as he buried his hands in the raven hair and pulled Roman down for another kiss.

There was the flavor of trust in it, the taste of a long harbored need. It was as sunny and rich sweet and heavy with unrestrained affection. So goddamn addictive. It made his body hum and his heart sing.

For now the events of the night were nothing but a bad dream, bouncing off of their peaceful little bubble that cocooned them. Roman had squeezed himself into his core a long time ago and Dean knew that he had done the very same. He was there with him, could feel it.

Yeah, they had lost the belt tonight... but they had won each other...

\- End -

* * *

 **Leave me some candy?**


End file.
